


Along Came A Spider

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawnverse, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's perfectly normal, so Buffy's not quite sure why she's worrying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> There have already been three separate Dawn-related references to _Little Miss Muffet_ on the show. One more couldn't hurt...

**Along Came A Spider**

> _This is the story:_
> 
> _That, once upon a time, an exiled hellgod with a bad perm found a spell to get home by using the blood of a Slayer. And she captured the fairest Slayer in all the land, and used her blood to tear a hole in the fabric of the universe. A hole which would not close until the Slayer died. So the Slayer, naturally, died to save the world. Again._

Buffy knows that's what happened.  
After all - she was there. She still remembers every moment of it.

But for some reason… it's weird, but for the last few days the whole thing with Glory has really been nagging at her, as if there's something she's supposed to do, or some reason why it's important. Like she needs to think about it, or talk about it, or maybe go back there (which, hello, big hole in the ground, so kind of impossible now). She's not exactly sure why.

(And it's funny, because Buffy remembers Glory overpowering her, and chaining her to the tower - but she doesn't quite know how that happened, or why she didn't get away.)

> _That, once upon a time, the Scoobies were at the hospital - for really no reason at all - and Glory appeared out of nowhere and started trying to kill them all. It was lucky that the witches were there, though, because they managed to make her disappear again._

It's strange how they all just happened to be there, right when Glory arrived. Buffy's never really thought about it before, but it was pretty coincidental.

(But it was _years_ ago, and it doesn't matter at all. Actually, she's not even sure why it occurred to her.)

> _That, once upon a time, the Slayer retired and moved to Italy, and let all the new Slayers fight evil together._

…which was so she could go shopping, and meet lots of sexy Italian men, and see some old buildings.

(Rome has some great high schools, with an excellent range of interesting subjects - but crappy math teachers. She doesn't really know how she knows that.)

> _That, once upon a time, the Slayer snuck into the new high school to explore, and poke around, and check that nothing Hellmouthy was happening. And she somehow ended up in the basement, fighting zombie ghosts, and discovered that her ex-lover was hiding down there and being crazy._

It makes sense that she'd sneak in and check out the new Hellmouth Central, right? Buffy's never cared much about rules, and has always tried to stay ahead of any possible lurking evil. Naturally, she'd want to look around the high school.

It feels _wrong_, though.

(And why did she go there in the middle of the first day of term? She could have just broken in after everyone went home.)

> _That, once upon a time, the evil Count Seynne was camped out in Rome, continually sending minions to break into the Head Slayer's house. And the Slayers tracked him down, killed him, and destroyed his collection of evil mystical texts._

He _is_ dead. Buffy's sure he's dead. But the whole thing's still wigging her out, for some reason.

It really was very easy to defeat him.

(What was he after, anyway?)

> _That, once upon a time, the Slayer died. And her best friend moved into the empty house with her girlfriend, because… because it was there. And why not?_

It's weird, because Buffy knows they were losing money by living in the house.  
Why didn't they move out when it started costing so much?  
Why did they move in, in the first place?

(It doesn't matter. She knows it doesn't matter. And yet she keeps wondering…)

> _That, once upon a time, they all lived happily ever after._

They _did_, didn't they?


End file.
